Cullen
by Dark Latinas
Summary: I opened my eyes and arched my back in pain. The pain shot up and down my spine. My heart was racing and beating loudly. The sound rang in my ears. I hunched over in pain and grabbed at my chest.  Summery Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Summery: The war has just ended and the dark lord is long gone. All that is left are the few death eaters that are hiding in fear for their lives. Hermione has just gotten back from the wizarding world to give back her parents memory. When she is attacked and bitten. Hermione a newborn vamp, coming strait from out of a war full of death. Under go an emotional break down and new challenges and new enemies along and many betrayers and heartbreak. **

I opened my eyes and arched my back in pain. The pain shot up and down my spine. My heart was racing and beating loudly. The sound rang in my ears. I hunched over in pain and grabbed at my chest. I want to rip my heart out! It's burning! It's on fire.

The fire spread to my fingertips and my toes. It's everywhere!

Gasping for air but none seemed to be coming. The loud shrill screams are leaving my mouth dry and causing blood to spill from my ears. The warm liquid was becoming coming cold under my over heated body. I felt it run down my nose and touch my lips.

I was pulling and yancking at the grass underneath me. Clawing at it. End please! What is this?

Everything around me is a blur. A moving picture. I can't see anything other then moving colors. It's a fog.

I bolt up and clutch my sides. I feel like I'm being kicked and being torn to shreds. Next thing I know I'm on my stomach heaving and crying. The fire is getting worse with every second that passes.

The fire is eating at my insides nipping and pulling at my flesh. Tearing it like paper. Slowly. Making sure I feel every rip and shred.

I feel weak, but the pain won't subside. The fire consumes me, holding me in its hand. There is no strength left in me. I can't even scream. I'm so weak that no tears can spill from my eyes. My breaths have become ragged.

My body is shaking from all the pain. My body is wet from the sweat. Everything is going black. The last thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes before the dark consumed me.

**A.N. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The smell of fresh rain drifted to my nose. My eyes fluttered opened at the sound of the paddle of raindrops hitting the roof. Roof? Now that can't be right. I sit up with a start taking in my surroundings. I'm no longer on the grass the way I was moments ago. Neither am I outside.

The walls surrounding me are pale white and so are the sheets underneath me.

"Your awake."

I looked up at was greeted with the same pair of golden eyes that I saw before I fell asleep. Jumping up from off the bed and toward the farthest part of the room. I bared my teeth and started clenching and unclenching my fist.

"Where did you do to me?"

"Is that the thanks I get?"

"Thanks! Thanks for what? You bring me here and you expect a thank you?"

"Yes." She said as if it was obvious. Giving me a look that made me want to just rip her eyes right out.

I took a good look at her. She was pretty. Just pretty. She would be beautiful if she didn't seem so dam rude. She looked like a porcelain doll. With the pale skin and her long blond hair. Her golden eyes matched her golden locks. Her lips were nearly as red as roses if not blood. She looked like every man's fantasy and every little girl's life like Barbie.

The only thing is this Barbie had a bark that made me want to rip her to shreds and burn her alive.

Instinctively I went for my wand. When I realized it wasn't there?

"Where is it?" I growled out.

"Where is what?"

"Don't act stupid Barbie! Where the bloody hell is my wand?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She yelled out with equal rage.

I started seeing red everything went into a haze. Somewhere deep within me I felt something snap. I let out a menacing growl.

Her eyes went wide and she took a step back. That small movement was all it took. I lunged.

She yelled and ran, but I as faster. Before she could get to the stairs I appeared in front of her. Swinging her arm back and forward she punched me sending me flying into the wall.

"Ah!"

I pushed myself out of the whole that was left in the wall and ran after her. Before she could even make it out the door. I yanked her from her hair and threw her on the ground. Her screams could be herd from miles but I wasn't paying attention.

I straddled her and started throwing punches left and right. She kept trying to push me off of her.

"Get off of me!" She yelled eyes growing wide.

"No!" I growled throwing a punch to her left eye.

While my right arm kept throwing her punch after punch my left hand on to the collar of her blouse.

"You killed innocents! You killed my friends! You destroyed families! You! You! You monster!" I stop hitting her for one second and went so close to her face that there was only an inch of space between us, "You bitch! You think I wouldn't-"

I didn't finish that statement I was thrown across the room and flung out a window. I felt the impact and herd every shard of glass break. I fell on my back with a thud. I stood up and jumped back in the house.

There was a tall pale brunet that had the same golden eyes. He was huge and built. If I wasn't so angry I might have… no not even then. I faced worst then a man with muscles.

"Rose are you ok?"

"Yeah but-"

She stopped mid sentence when she saw me standing there. The big man turned around and crouched down in a defensive position. He growled and I let out a growl of my own.

I ran toward him and punched so hard he went flying into the wall. I went to run after him but I felt someone's arm around my neck and another holding my arm to my back.

"Calm down." He said in a soothing voice.

With my other arm I grabbed the back off his neck and brought him forward throwing him on the ground.

"Carlisle!" I heard someone scream.

I turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from. There were two woman and to males.

"How many of you are there damet!"

I went and turned to run out the house but Barbie stood in front of me.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled while she grabbed me.

I let out a growl and grabbed her shoulders. I threw us both out of the window catching her off guard. I pushed myself off of the ground pushing her off of me. I started to run to the woods knowing I couldn't keep up with them. When I was grabbed from behind and thrown toward the nearest tree.

The tree toppled over from the impact. I let out a gasp in surprise but I didn't want to find out what just happened and what was going to happen.

I got up and kept running.

The trees zoomed past me like flashing lights. My feet hit the ground in an unsteady rhythm. Everything was going by so fast that nothing could be seen. I couldn't even hear anything because everything was moving so fast.

The mud underneath my feet and the rain poring down me was the only thing that was letting me know that I was still on the ground instead of flying or appearing somewhere else.

The smell of salt and water drifted to my nose. Looking ahead of me I saw a stream.

"Don't!" I took a chance to look back and saw a pixie like woman and a blond hair man running right behind me. They were close! I looked to my right and saw another male one bronze color hair. He turned and was running strait into me when I ran and jumped over the stream.

I turned back around and saw all of them looking at mw with wide eyes.

The pixie like girl looked horrified, "Come back please!"

When I gave no response she continued, "Please hurry it's not save there. Please we'll explain everything."

I opened my mouth to say something when I herd a menacing growl behind me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I hissed underneath my breath. I turned my head around and was met with a black wolf. He looked a little familiar but… no it couldn't be. Impossible we, I saw him.

"Sirius?" I whispered.

The wolf looked at me confused for a second before we herd another growl. I looked to my right and was greeted with a grey wolf. I took a step never taking my eyes off of the grey wolf when the black one pounced on me.

"Ah!" I was lying on my back. While he snarled and snapped at me, bearing his teeth. I turned my head left and right pushing his face away.

I let out a growl in warning but he just moved his face closer to mine. Taking a risk of him biting my arm off. I swung my arm and punched his snout causing blood to spill. He staggered back for a second, but a second was all I needed.

In a flash I was on my feet. The grey wolf lunged, but I punched him in the stomach sending him flying. I jumped back over to the other side of the stream.

Still shaken a bit from the wolves I lost my footing and slipped down to the water. When a blond hair man grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He looked calm and worried all at once as he thought he lost his child for a second or something.

I opened my mouth to say thank you but the words wouldn't come out.

I herd the growls from the wolves. My eyes opened wide when I saw three more from the ones that were already there.

I jumped in surprise and whipped my head around when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was the pixie like girl and she looked at me understanding and gave me a genuine smile.

"Don't worry, your safe with us. Your safe now."

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." I looked and saw it was the bronze hair boy talking this time.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Everything went silent. I swear I think the world just stopped.

"Cedric?" I gasped out.

"What?"

**Da da da. Ha. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Carlisle and everyone else was waiting for me to say something. The silence was deafening, but I wasn't going to be the one to break it. What was there to say? What could I say?

Come on Hermione! You've faced death. The dark lord, evil pixies and keys that attack! You've faced werewolves and giants! What's the difference? The difference is your one of those monsters now! I mentally yelled at myself.

From the corner of me eye I saw Ced- I mean Edward wince.

"Please don't do that?"

My brows furrowed in confusion, "I didn't do anything?"

"You were yelling."

Subconsciously my hands moved palms upright while I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't say anything." I hissed.

"No. Um, he means in your mind." I gave the pixie like girl named Alice a curious look.

"Edward can read minds." She said answering my unasked question

"Great." I said burring my head in my hands, "Just what I need." I muttered to myself.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked not looking up to meet anyone's gaze.

"Well…."

"That was rhetorical." I snapped picking my head up.

"Oh." The woman named Esme said looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap… but this is a bit much to take in now."

"I know it is, but we-"

"We told you everything that we needed to. Now it's your turn." Barbie, I mean Rosalie said.

"What?"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"What? There isn't something right with her. She's not your average human! Look at her eyes! There green not red and look at-"

I didn't hear the rest of her statement. I ran upstairs to find the nearest bathroom. Quickly I locked the door and turned around and gasped in surprise and horror. I was met with a pair of dark forest green eyes.

I took a step forward and moved my hand to my mouth. This couldn't be me could it?

What was once golden brown bushy hair was now black and tamed. My skin was now pale white. My body now had curves in all the right places and I filled out more. My lips are not a very faint red. My eyelashes were longer. My legs got longer. It was… I looked perfect. That's the problem. I was never perfect. I'm not perfect. I'm not perfect! I'm a monster! This isn't me! I've become a killing machine! This isn't-.

"Ah!" I screamed and punched my reflection. Peceis of mirror went flying. I looked down at my fist and saw there was no blood.

"No." I whispered. I looked back at the mirror. Green eyes met mine and looked at me with a sad look. I backed up to the wall and slid down.

Knock, knock, and knock.

"Hermione please open up." Alice pleaded.

"I uh… I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetie." Esme's soft voice drifted to my ears.

I looked down at the ground and picked up a piece of mirror. Those eyes. So intense and observant. They looked aged and tired.

"If I were to run right now, how long would it take for you to catch me?" I asked eyeing the door.

"Five seconds to a minute." The big one, Emmet answered.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help you. " Alice replied

I leaned my head against the wall and let out a sigh.

"If I asked to leave will you let me?"

It was quiet for a while for a few minutes but the silence seemed to be going on for hours.

"You want to leave?" Carlisle asked sounding hurt.

"I have nothing against you it's just…"

Just what Hermione? What do you have left now? You can't go to your parents they don't even know you exist. Even if they did, can really deal with the temptation? You can't go back to the little bit of friend you have left. Vampires aren't accepted and they wont understand. Hell you don't even understand! You don't even know how it happened!

Rosalie just found you screaming and by then it was too late your were already bitten. What were to happen if you accidently killed your friends or anyone for that matter? Can you really deal with this on your own right now? After the war?

You have nowhere else to go Hermione. Think about it.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"I know it's scary but-"

"It's not that it's scary." I interrupted swinging the door open, "it's just… it's all to much to take right now."

"I know it is but it's not all-"

"No you don't." I said looking at Alice in the eye, "there is a lot more to that."

"Look princess, we get that this is-"

"Don't princess me Barbie!" I said interrupting Rosalie, "None of you do."

I looked at all of them till I met Edward's eyes, _tell them_. I told him.

"She's right we don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I started twisting the ring on my thumb a while ago. Could have been hours, minutes, days, hell even years! Its not like time matters anymore. I'm frozen in time. I know the news is a lot to take in. Seeing as there has been this whole world around this coven- I mean family. Yet they had no idea it never existed.

Well…. Not really. They knew of my world, witches, dragons, and all that stuff. Yet they were given no proof or anything to actually believe it.

It's like the particles or whatever you want to call them. We are told they are all around us, yet we never see them any were else then the pages in a textbook. Just like the beliefs of magic. They were nothing but words and pictures in books.

Sighing I plopped myself down on the floor. It was only a few hours ago I told them about my gifts. Carlisle actually believes that's why my eyes are green instead of being colored red.

I let the family talk and think it over while I explored the "house" a little. Alice loved the idea right away, although secretly I think she just likes the idea she'll get a new sister, a temporary one anyway. Esme and Carlisle still welcomed me with open arms, if anything more so. Emmet…. Well. He just acted like a little kid opening his presents on Christmas morning.

I felt a smile graze my lips at that thought. For someone that is so huge he can put any bear to shame and has strength unimaginable to any man. He really was a huge softy… a little kid at heart. No wonder Barbie loves him so much. He's like your own personal teddy. Ha.

A soft chuckle interrupted my inner monologue. I whipped my head around caught off guard at the noice.

"I don't think anyone has really refered to him that way." He said giving my a crooked smile if that was even possible, "Child yes. Teddy bear never."

Looked down in embarresment. If I still had blood flowing threw my vains with out a dout I would be blushing.

"You know it's rude to be invading people's privacy."

"Well it's not always something I can control."

"Right."

"Well my appoligies my lady." He said giving me a short bow.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head while I stood up.

"Well I'm glad to know Alice's close fit you until we can get you your own."

'You don't-"

"Your part of this family now."

Family. I didn't look back at him instead I made my way around him and walked out of Alice's room.

"Did I upset you?"

"N-"

"Yes." I turned around and was met with Jaspers amused eyes.

"No he-"

"Yes he did, I can feel it."

"What?" I asked fully turning toward him.

"Jasper can feel people's emotions, so he obviously felt your discomfort."

I held my breath for a second before I let it out through my nose.

"You can't lie in this family. Look at it that way."

"Great." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." Edward said as he stood next to jasper.

"It's alright."

Jasper raised a curious eyebrow at me. I just shook my head in my own way pleading him to just drop it. Thankfully he got me message.

"You'll get use to it or you'll get annoyed by it." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders, "Either way you won't be able to hide anything from us." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Just when I thought mind readers were my only problem." I aid giving Edward a pointed look.

He ran his fingers through his bronze colored hair. "Believe me we aren't your only problem."

"There's more?" I asked in both disbelif and fustration.

Will I ever have privacy again?

"Well…"

"Retorical."

"That didn't saound rhetorical." Jasper sexclaimed.

"No not that question the other one."

"What other one?"

"The one I asked- You know what never mind."

From the corner of my mind I saw Edward smirk. He found this funny didn't he?

"Yes." He said with a challenging smile.

_Get out of my head. _I haven't even been a wake for a full 24 hors and they are already pisting me off. Wait why am I so mad? Jasper tried to stifle his laugh but he failed misserbly. I looked at him with questioning eyes. Then it hit me.

"Bastard! Your manipulating my feelings aren't you?"

"Yes." He said with a self satisfied smile on his face.  
>"You didn't tell me he could do that!" I hissed at Edward.<p>

Now I was actually kind angry. Then a wave of sorrow hit me and I felt like crying. I grabbed my chest. A habit I've had a while before I remembered it doesn't beat. Then a wave of happiness washed over me, then just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Your dead." I said seriously,

"Well technically you can't kill-"

I didn't let him finish the sentence I lunged at him, but he was faster then I thought. I landed on the ground with a thud. I sat up and looked behind me and jasper just stood there against the wall. Arms crossed faking a yawn.

Let out a growl. I jumped up and was back on my feet. My nails dug into my flesh. I felt them tearing at the skin. This time I didn't feel blood. Guess I need to get use to that.

"Looks like kitty wants to play." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"I didn't want to play. You did."

"ha ha."

"But if you insist… mousy."

His smile turned into a deep scowl. I just stood there smirking. He wanted to play, then we'll play.

Before he could even respond I was running down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
